Does Love Last?
by Lisa de Lujun
Summary: Does love really last? If so, how long? These two people will find out for sure if their love was ment to be. WILL BE UPDATED AS SOON AS SCHOOL STARTS.


A/N: Tis a new story, I hope you like this one. I own all the characters in it, so don't give me any crap. R&R. Thanks!

* * *

She was new in town. She had long beautiful brown hair. The sun must have given it highlights. I remember her like the back of my hand. The curls of her hair flowed with the wind. The blue jeans fit her body just perfect, the shirt as well. It was blue, a color that complemented her skin. 

She had a beautiful, slightly dark tan. Her eyes just shouted out to me when I saw them. I couldn't tell what color they were, but they were big and beautiful. She wore tennis shoes. They really didn't match her outfit. But who cares, nobody's shoes match their outfit.

She walked into the high school with four other people. I am guessing that the two youngest are either her sisters or family. They don't look nothing alike. One was albino and heavier than the two combined, and the other one was blond and skinner then Her. I am not sure who the other two women are, must be her mom and grandma. None of them look alike.

She must be adopted. She is the only one with brown hair. She had a lot of it too.

School had started before they came out of the office. I wasn't sure if she was going to stay here and go to class or leave. We only had two weeks left and then we are out of there for the summer. I hoped that we would have gotten to have any classes together. We didn't.

She looks as if she could be junior, but looks can be deceiving.

First block came and still I didn't see her. Nobody spoke of the new girls, and didn't know who they were. During second block I had asked to go to the restroom. I was some of my friends and decided to stay out in the hall and talk. I wasn't far from my class room door.

We heard Ms. Carter, the councilor, talking to somebody. There were doors in front of the stairs in which she came down on. The doors were shut. Several of the boys went to the door to see who they were.

"Boys! Get back to class right now!" My teacher yelled from his door way.

"But we were going to scare the new girls!" One of the boys said.

I took one last look and there she was. She was walking behind Ms. Carter and her sister. She carried her books on her hips while trying to write something down. I don't think that they noticed us.

Hopefully I will get to meet her. She looks like a smart girl. Her sister on the other hand, well, lets just say that she didn't look too good. She didn't have the glow of HER.

* * *

"Mom, I don't think that we should have to go to school, I mean, yeah I do want to finish my freshman year, but there is only two weeks left." I was arguing with my mom when I was getting ready for school. She stopped arguing with me and I let it be.

All I put on was a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. I was wearing old shoes and my hair was curled. I put a little makeup on but not much. I inhaled down my breakfast and then we were on our way to school.

It didn't take us but fifteen minutes for us to get to town, but I was sick from all the hills and bumps and turns. Coming from Nevada, not knowing what hills are, is really scary. I thought that the stereotype of an old, fat man, sitting on his porch in a rocker. In overalls and no shirt on with a piece of straw sticking out of his mouth was fake. But to add all the humor, he was playing a banjo. I thought that only people who play Blue Grass Music were the only ones who played with a banjo. Later on I figured out hat Kentucky is the Blue Grass State.

We sat in the front office for a bit until the councilor could get us and show us our class rooms and to choose a locker. We get to choose our own lockers, but they were smaller than my head, and not all that tall either. It is different here, than in Nevada.

Coming from a small school of about three hundred students to a school that has about 172 students in one class alone. It is very different, and very scary.

I really didn't know anybody, no, I DIDN'T know anybody at all. Making new friends is always great, but leaving old hurts you more then the world can imagine. When I was walking down the stairs trying to write something down I felt as if I was being watched. Not by a camera but by eyes. Eyes that I fell that are wondering who I am.

Some boys were going to scare us as we opened the doors but a teacher caught them and told them to get back to class. I wonder who those boys were. Who ever they were, the feeling of being watched was gone.

* * *

A/N: Do you like…R&R Please. 

Lisa de Lujun


End file.
